Just a happy family.....
by Chiriru
Summary: Non yaoi, 1xR. Sad yet uplifting. After Relena and Heero are married, she gets some disturbing news. However, they get by....


  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Nuff said. oo...1xR (my fav!)  
^_^. Sad, yet uplifting. R&R Chiriru  
  
  
Notes:  
I haven't seen any stories like this, so I wrote one. I hope this doesn't  
give people something to hate in me, but I thought it should be addressed.  
I'm sorry if I caused any unnessisary chords to be struck. To warn you  
this has to deal with the inability to have children and adoption.  
  
I really hope you guys like it.  
  
Just a happy family.... by Chiriru   
  
  
"Mrs. Yuy?" the doctor called to Relena. "I'm sorry to  
tell you this, but the tests came back negative. I truly am sorry,"  
  
The doctor had babbled on. But what was the use? It couldn't change  
anything. Not the fact that had been staring her down since the blow   
was delivered this morning.  
  
It filled her with self loathing. Why? How? But no matter when these  
questions arose...more hatred followed. She could of known, she should  
of known....  
  
But worse of all...how to tell Heero?  
  
Surely, even as understanding as he would be, she knew something would  
die. After two years of happily married bliss, they where ready for kids.  
Twenty-six was old enough to start a family.  
  
Until THIS happened.  
  
Relena unlock her bedroom, and went to start a bath. As she sat there,  
the raspberry bubbles did nothing. Just yesterday they where enough  
to realive tention...to make her feel a little relaxed...but now the  
aroma did nothing...she felt nothing...  
  
She was empty...barren......sterile. What a word. Sterile. Nothing  
nadda. She rapped herself in a towel and maded it over to her queen  
sized bed. Empty...lifeless...  
  
She crawled into bed, a naked, lonely, empty woman and curled herself  
into a ball, her wet back to the world and her head and stomach to the  
sheet.  
  
She cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero Yuy came home. He was beginning to love his "monotonous" life style.  
He cherished his wife. He enjoyed his job. And he was trying (rather   
happily, I might add) to create a child.  
  
He would always wonder what his child would look like...his wife or him? OR  
maybe someone else from there past that they never knew? What gender would it  
be? Would it acept it's parents previous actions?  
  
Would he be intelligent? Could she sing like angels, like her mom could?  
Would he be strong and fight or be strong and let words fight his battles?  
Could she be a better pilot than him or a better politian than her mom?  
  
He had to put these ideas aside -- as much as he liked to fantaze about  
children -- a habit that seemed to form only a month ago-- he had a wife  
to greet.  
  
And a most lovely wife at that.  
  
~~  
  
He couldn't find her any where...not in her library or her desk (where she  
usually was) he only had yet to search their room.  
  
and upon inspection he found his wife who was still in the same position  
as that morning when she lied down...still greiving...still morning her  
unknown loss, a loss she would never know but have all her life.  
  
Heero wasn't sure what was going on...she was crying and shaking..  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She looked at him, un comed hair still knarled and damp coving her swollen  
red cheeks, her pink glittering eyes, her pale skin ridden with goosebumps.  
  
"H-hh-eeroo?" she looked at him, her husband standing bewildered at the edge  
of the bed, "I--i'mm" her voice broke..."I'm sor.*sob*..sorry...I'm so sorry.."  
And she turned and held on to him, sobbing, repeating her chain of broken  
I'm sorry's and I didn't know's.  
  
His hand held her tightly to him as she continued on in her despair. She was  
so cold and so worried...about what?  
  
"Relena," he said quitely, bringing their eyes together, "what is the matter?"  
"The doctor..I went..and he said...I...I can't have a baby...And..that I'm..  
sterile so test...so test tubes aren't available..and it could be.." her broken  
sobbing statement stopped there as she just continued in her almost-silent grief.  
  
Heero just let his body go numb...his entire car ride home..all those unknowns..  
never to be answered...and Relena looked like she was in more pain than she  
could ever be physically rendered to.  
  
He caught her glance and read her emotions, like he always had been able to..  
she blamed herself...but it was no one's fault. If only's and self pity wasn't  
going to make either of them recover. It may take time...it may take a whole life  
time...but he knew that they could pull through, so how or other. He remembered  
her conversation once about how she wanted to grow up, marry, and have kids.  
  
Well, she grew up. She got married. And some how, he was going to find a way  
for her to have kids.  
  
~~~~~~  
Katlin ran through the park and the daffodils with her kitten, Smokey, perched  
on her shoulder.  
  
"Just wait Kat! I'm gonna get you!!!" Micheal called after her.  
  
The red-headed little girl shook her head and ringlets swished back and forth.  
"No, you won't!!" she taunted the purple eyed boy. Micheal used his breath  
to blow his black bangs out of his eyes and he chased down his sister.  
  
The little girl opened her forrest green eyes and ran for cover behind her mom's  
legs.  
  
"Dad!" Micheal cried, "That's not fair!"  
  
Relena laughed at the antics of her children. Heero looked at his family.  
  
His wife of seven years, still as wonderful and as beautiful as ever.  
  
Katlin Jenna Yuy, adopted at birth, five years old, of Scotish descent.  
His little girl, who COULD sing like her mom and was inteligent, but so far  
had no interest other than playing the day away. And coloring.  
  
Micheal Tan Yuy, adopted at birth, seven years old, Korean. Love to take things  
apart. Love talking. Loved annoying people. Some times, Heero wondered if he  
let him spend to much time with Duo's son. But still...he had learned the  
death glare of 'Daddy's angery look' as Katie called it, so he was learning.  
  
The cell phone rang. It was the adoption agency, wondering if they would take another  
child, rescued from a car accedent - age 3. Heero looked at his family again,  
his wife had never been as happy as when they had first gotten Micheal, and  
then when they got Katlin.  
  
"Mr. Yuy? Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes, we'll adopt."  
  
"But sir! You don't know about the back ground or the gender of the child!"  
  
"And that doesn't really matter either. Just send us the paper work. And  
we will see how fast we can take care of him or her."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Heero!" Relena called, "Who was it?"  
  
He didn't talk to her, instead, "Katie, Micheal, how would you like to have another  
brother or sister?"  
  
"Really, Daddy? I could be a big sister?"  
"Dad, *sigh* I guess I could put up with another one of these...siblings.." but his  
smiled showed through.  
  
Relena's eyes glistened with tears, happy tears. "Really?" she whispered.  
"Really." he said gathing her in a big hug and kiss as there kids  
argued at there feet over the gender of the new arrival, then ewwed at   
what ther parents where doing.  
  
Later that month, Gabriela Maria Yuy (Argentinian) joined their family.   
These three where the first of serveral children the Yuy's raised. A family  
is more than where your genes come from, it's about who raises you and helps  
you along the ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
R&R, Love ya Lots!  
  
Chiriru ^_^  
chiriru@email.com 


End file.
